


A Salty Suprise

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: A prank on the Doctor doesn't exactly go as well as you planned.





	A Salty Suprise

You wake up earlier than usual this morning. You lie staring at the ceiling, the room bright as the sun poured into your bedroom through your open curtains, and your mind running through your events for the day. But as you think, you try to think of some way to irritate the Doctor after he played a prank on you yesterday with a fake spider, even though he knew you were deathly scared of spiders. You promised him you'd get him back! Today was the day to do so. So you thought and thought, until you finally got an idea.

You roll out of bed, and slowly and quietly walk out of your bedroom, tiptoeing as you got closer to the spare bedroom of your apartment where the Doctor often rested. You peer into the room, and see the Doctor tangled in the sheets, and snoring coming from the bed. You giggle to yourself and begin to tiptoe past his room again as to not wake him.

Just as you reach the kitchen, you make yourself some coffee first before you put your plan into attack. You had to be quick though, before the Doctor woke up... and he could be asleep one minute and awake the next. So as soon as you had your coffee, you bought your plan to life by pouring the sugar into a container, and replacing the sugar canister with salt. He will get the suprise of his life right?? With a soft evil laugh you sit down at the table, taking a good big gulp of delicious coffee from your cup and began to read the news on your phone.

When you hear a sound coming from the stairway, you look up from the paper and you see the Doctor come into your sights. He gives you a sleepy smile before walking over to the kettle to make a coffee. You smiled at his sight, glasses on his nose, his dishevelled bed hair, and his pyjama bottoms hanging off his tender hips, and dressing gown hanging off his shoulders. As he makes his coffee, you sit at the table trying to fight back laughter. As you try not to laugh, you fail, making what sounded like an inhuman sound causing the Doctor to turn around vigilantly and give you a look of worry.

He chuckled softly, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" You replied innocently.

"Hmmm..." he mumbled with suspicion. You watched him continue to make his coffee. As usual, he put a buttload of "sugar" into the cup. You tried not to laugh as he stirred the caffeine liquid in the cup.

Fighting back laughter and tears you didn't notice the Doctor glaring at you as he gulps down the entire 250ml cup of salty coffee without skipping a beat. You look at him in horror as he swallows the last sip and glares at you again.

"Um... wow" you said looking at him still in horror.

"What's wrong?" He asked knowing what you did but still playing along with it.

"Did you not um......,"

"Yes I know what you did. But did you seriously think it would cause me an effect...?" The Doctor chuckled.

You shrugged your shoulders and grinned innocently.

"Don't you worry, I'll get you back." He laughed evilly.

You grinned "Looking forward to it..."

The End

 


End file.
